dmmdfandomcom-20200222-history
Data 09: Echt
'''Data 09: Echt '''is the ninth episode of the DRAMAtical Murder animation. It first aired in Japan on August 31, 2014. Summary Aoba and an injured Noiz are ambushed by Morphine members when Clear appears and easily defeats them. When one of men tries to hurt Aoba, Clear violently beats the man up until Aoba stops him, allowing the Morphine member the chance to throw acid on Clear and escape. At their lodging, Clear refuses to remove his mask in front of Aoba, explaining his grandfather told him never show his face to anybody because it wasn’t “normal” like other humans and is afraid that Aoba will hate him once he saw his face. Aoba assures Clear that he could never hate him and takes off his mask, revealing Clear’s normal-looking face. Afterwards, Clear cooks for Aoba when strange music plays on the TV, causing Aoba immense pain. Clear explains that Toue uses the “Dye Music” song to brainwash people. Later, Clear questions Ren why he doesn’t call Aoba “Master” even though he is just an Allmate, with Ren saying that he is only doing what Aoba wants from him. While Koujaku and Noiz rest from their injuries, Aoba and Clear goes out to see Oval Tower… Important Events *The episode goes through the events of Clear's route. Trivia *The title of the episode, "Echt", is German and translates to "Real". *in the opening, from episode 1-9 the close up of Clear’s mask we don’t see his face, from episode 10-OVA we see his pink eye peering through his mask Difference between visual novel and anime -Both Noiz and Koujaku don't make an appearance in the visual novel, in the anime they are residing in Glitter, with Koujaku resting and Noiz recovering from his injuries while hacking into Toue's security system -Clear accompanies Aoba to Platinum Jail in the visual novel, while in the anime, Clear comes flying down from the rooftops to fend off the thugs that are about to attack Aoba and Noiz -In the visual novel, after Clear gets hit with sulfuric acid, he proceeds to wash his face in the foundation in Aqua Forest, while in the anime, he is taken back to Glitter and being washed in the shower -In the visual novel, Clear takes off his mask in Aqua Forest, while in the anime, he takes off his mask in the bathroom at Glitter -in the Visual Novel, Clear is makes breakfast wearing nothing but a frilly apron and his signature gas mask and gloves, in the Anime this scene doesn’t exist, but is seen in a normal apron instead -In the visual novel, the brainwashing music is called “Grand Music” while the anime calls it “Dye Music” -In the visual novel, Aoba encounters the Alphas in an alley way while looking for Clear, while in the anime, both Aoba and Clear encounter the Alphas by the Aqua Forest fountain - In the visual novel, Clear starts calling Aoba "Aoba" instead of "Master" before they infiltrate Platinum Jail, while in the anime, Clear calls Aoba "Aoba" before he dies -In the visual novel, the second encounter with the Alphas is in Oval Tower, in the anime, the second encounter with the Alphas is on a building rooftop - in the visual novel, when Aoba scrapped Clear, Clear's mind is a wide open yellow and blue space with the Jellyfish Song playing all around the space, while in the anime, Clear's mind is a blue sky with pixelated and normal jellyfish and a flying mechanical heart in the corner - In the visual novel, Clear's dying wish is to "touch" Aoba, led the two into having sex, while in the anime, Clear's dying wish is to call Aoba by his real name, instead of "Master" Refereances Category:Anime Episodes